Legacy
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It had been a tough year to recover from but in the end their proud legacy was secure, just as they had hoped and worked hard for. It wasn't the end, merely a new beginning for them all. Looking back and forward. Ed/Greg Post Ep OS to eppy 5.13 'Keep the Peace Part II' Contains Spoilers


**Title: Legacy**

**Summary:** It had been a tough year to recover from but in the end their proud legacy was secure, just as they had hoped and worked hard for. It wasn't the end, merely a new beginning for them all. Looking back and forward. Ed/Greg Post Ep OS to eppy 5.13 'Keep the Peace Part II' Contains Spoilers

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything to do with FP Ed would be all mine! Hehe *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay so I played with the timeline a little in this. I figured that both Ed and Greg's new career decisions wouldn't come overnight and that some time would have to be given before the final decision was made and them moving on. I am of course guessing here but hope this all makes sense and you like how it all plays out. Oh and in the final eppy I think they said Clark's girlfriend was 'chloe' so am going with that.

_Note: Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode_

* * *

**~eight months after the ending to my last one shot 'Rebuilding from the Ashes'~**

"Hey buddy…" Greg greets Ed as he enters their quiet apartment; Marina at work and Dean out with Clark; celebrating their acceptance to the Police Academy in the fall. "What brings you to my door?"

"Was in the neighbourhood."

"Stopped and saw the baby?" Greg asks with a smile.

"Sadie Braddock. Good thing she's got Jules looks," Ed quips as he follows after Greg into the living room; Greg easing himself down into the nearest easy chair and Ed taking the couch. Ed's eyes cast a morose glance on the cane; an instrument that would now be a permanent part of his close friends wardrobe for the rest of his natural life.

"Eddie…" Greg's soft voice pulls his former team one team leaders eyes upward, locking with his.

"Sorry."

"Better than six feet under right?"

"Right," Ed answers with a tight lipped smile as he leans back in the chair and looks away.

"After this long I know you; you didn't come to talk about the newest addition to the Braddock household. Talk to me Eddie," Greg replies as he looks at the perplexed expression on Ed's face. "What is it?"

"As you know I put through my application for uh…Sergeant…"

"And you were accepted," Greg concludes.

"Course you knew," Ed huffs as he purses his lips, resting his chin in his palm.

"Having second thoughts?" Greg inquires with a serious expression. "Eddie, you would be my first choice to step in and lead this team. You know that. First choice and you know that Holleran and…"

"I know I just…" Ed pauses as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down briefly before looking up at Greg with an uncertain glance. "Hard to come in there…without you and…"

"You survived Wordy."

"I miss him every day boss…every day."

"He hasn't gone far and neither have I," Greg reminds him kindly.

"I put in a glowing recommendation for Sam to…take the helm for Team Three. I wanted to keep him as TL as you know he would have been the natural choice but when he asked if I'd recommend him for team three…I couldn't say no. I mean after all we worked so hard for it seems almost moot…but with the Chief retiring this year and a new one coming in then…."

"They might have to revisit the whole being a couple on the same team issue," Greg adds.

"And with Sam on team three…"

"No issue," Greg concludes.

"No issue. But each team has a few holes to fill now. Jules going on mat leave and you…" Ed starts

"Head Instructor at the Academy," Greg holds up the letter for Ed to see.

"Yup. Wow."

"Guess we both have a lot of new changes to process," Greg remarks with a small sigh as he looks directly at Ed. "That day…that day that the doctor told me I'd never…Eddie it…it killed me. Knowing my days with the SRU were done for good…I'd never walk the same and…never do things the same again…damn near killed me, Eddie."

"I remember," Ed notes softly. "I held out hope as long as possible."

"I think we all did. Telling the team was the toughest thing I have ever had to do," Greg's mind thinks back to his SRU ending announcement a few months back; entering the barn after a few months medical leave and rehabilitation.

_After a round of applause, and heartfelt hugs, team one headed into the meeting room, the doors closed; the serious discussion about to start._

_'How's the leg boss?' Spike had dared to ask first._

_'Well Spike…it's going to be with me a long while.'_

_'Well good because you need both of them,' Sam interjects with a smirk._

_'And the cane?' Jules was next to inquire as Ed sat there with a firm expression; already having been told the news by Greg the night before._

_'Well…I'll have it the same amount of time,' Greg replied in truth; a small but predicted round of gasps forthcoming. 'I got to keep the leg but in return I keep the scars and the cane as well. I won't be able to return to this role as um…' his voice finally broke; eyes wet and heart racing. 'Things are going to change now…for good.'_

"Was a glum day for all of us," Ed recalls with a small frown. "Jules was about to go off on mat leave…Sam had been in talks with Holleran about the official duties on Team Three and me…"

"You wanted to take a long holiday. First time in my life I think I almost believed you," Greg quips as Ed's lips twist into a small smile.

"Still might do that."

"Nah…not in the Lane blood. Wordy wasn't surprised though when you told him."

"No…no he wasn't," Ed's mind is next to recall another serious discussion.

_'Are you surprised you got it?' Wordy asked._

_'I'm surprised I applied to be honest.'_

_'Why? Eddie you've trained for this and…'_

_'Because it means accepting something I'm not ready for. I'm taking Greg's role…not because…he doesn't want to but…because he can't come back. He was forced to leave and not by his own doing. How do I replace him? I'm not near the profiler he…'_

_'You're not replacing him…you're filling the role and hey that's what the team is for. Strengths and weaknesses right? You have their back and they have yours. Besides, Greg's not mad at you, you know that right?'_

_'It won't be the same…to much change all at once. Sam wants to have his own team…Jules…I doubt she'll come back on a regular basis as she's already hinted at having two children. Team one…team three…Wordy…I just can't…I can't.'_

_'Hey remember what you always told me…'_

_'You want to come back?' Ed asked Wordy in all seriousness._

"You know he would have if he could," Greg comments.

"I know."

"Just means that Spike and Leah will have to take up the slack for the newbies…Troy, you know he's good and wants to be on Team One. He'd leave team two for a chance at the TL spot. There's also…" Greg suggests.

"You will help me with the recruiting process right?"

"Hey I'm not that far out the door yet," Greg lightly chuckles, finally forcing Ed's face to relax.

"When Wordy left…I thought that would be it," Ed admits gravely.

"I have faith in you my friend…I know you'll lead this team the way I would expect and make us all proud."

Ed looks at Greg; but his eyes trail past, fixing on a blank spot on the wall; instantly zoomed back in time to the afternoon of the day the city came under fire from the devil himself.

_'Greg…I've got you…got you…MEDICS…don't give up on me…don't you dare…'_

"Ed? You back there again?" Greg inquires gently.

"At least they aren't as frequent or as debilitating as the aftermath of May Dalton's death," Ed confesses with a small nod. "I doubt any of us will forget that day."

"In time…we won't think of the bad stuff as often. But we'll always remember friends we lost that day."

Ed looks back at Greg and gives him a grave nod before he looks back down and starts fiddling with his wedding band.

"I have a huge favor to ask," Greg starts, prompting Ed to look up at him in wonder. "I've been given my official resignation from the SRU and I would like you to…"

"Boss if you expect me…"

"No Eddie…you're the boss now and I can't think of a better man I want standing up there and sending me forth on my new adventure."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Greg…I would be honored. I guess Marina is happy you're out of the line of fire," Ed mentions in truth.

"Gun fire you mean," Greg smirks. "You realize who will be in my class for the new term right?"

"I told Clark he better remain in line or I'd have no trouble sending him back to high school," Ed chuckles; both their sons starting the academy the same time in the fall and having Greg as one of their instructors. "Subject profiling; perfect first teaching assignment for you."

"Dean better pass or I might disown him," Greg smiles.

"Maybe I'll come to you for some profiling pointers," Ed adds as watches Greg's expression morph into a frown. "My turn to ask you what?"

"Like Wordy said not to long ago…talking about it makes it real. This is real my friend…this…this new horizon for us all. When I first put this team together I didn't think we'd be forced to go our separate ways like this."

"Or by someone else's doing? But not too far; after all we still have to have the yearly picnic right?" Ed kindly reminds him.

"Can't forget about that," Greg nods in agreement before the two of them stop and allow silence to build for a few seconds. "You busy this afternoon?"

"What do you need?"

"A ride. Have some paperwork I have to fill out to make this all official; check out my new job and…" Greg starts as he slowly stands up with a small sigh, Ed matching his actions. "I don't want to go alone."

"Let's go."

"I finally have my own private office," Greg comments.

"Just had to rub that in didn't you," Ed teases as he pats Greg on the back.

"I'll buy you coffee on campus after."

"Swap academy stories?" Ed suggests with a smile.

"You mean you didn't get your training online?" Greg smirks.

"Funny, Clark asked me that exact same thing," Ed chuckles as the door closes behind them.

**~two months later (one year after Greg's shooting)~**

"You going to survive the night?" Sophie remarks lightly as her and Ed get ready to head out to Greg's official SRU retirement party.

"Think so," Ed remarks as he applies a small amount of cologne and then looks over at his wife. "What?"

"Greg is going to wear a suit."

"I'm not Greg. He's the guest of honor and I'm…"

"A special guest speaker in front of a whole group of family and friends."

"For a few minutes only," Ed insists. "This looks bad?" Ed tries to protest.

"It looks acceptable."

"Acceptable. I can live with that," Ed huffs as he turns back and looks at his worried reflection in the mirror. "Tonight all comes back to Wordy."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to believe he could think about leaving team one until he told the team…when he said it, it made it real. Tonight for Greg…saying it makes it real. I guess part of me always expected Greg to stay on with the SRU in some kind of capacity. Tonight…his leaving…for good…it'll be real and I'll be the one saying it."

"You will get through this," Sophie assures him with a small kiss to the cheek. "Just like you have everything else. Course I could always get up there and tell him about the amended…"

"No way," Ed quickly interjects, earning himself a small eye roll from his wife. The two of them head out; Ed's mind a mix of agitated emotions; the feelings growing as they near the small banquet hall near the barn; his stomach already in tight knots. _How am I going to survive tonight? Just stick to the script…say your words…honor Greg and then call it a night._

Ed and Sophie near the entrance hand in hand; Ed's mind remembering the day that Sam came and told him that he had been officially accepted to the position of Team Leader of Team Three. With that came a professional domino effect as applicants from Team Two were hired to fill the gaps in team one; some from team three to team two and so forth until all teams were fully accounted for, almost the same day that Greg started his new role as Academy Instructor; a few weeks back everything finally in place to start in a few days.

As they enter the already bustling reception area, Ed's anxiety starts to surge, forcing his mouth to dry and his heart rate to increase. Getting through tonight would be mentally painful. _Thankfully tomorrow's Saturday and we have the day off; _his mind utters in relief.

"All set?" Wordy asks as he nears them; Sophie breaking away to talk to Shelly.

"Suddenly I'm nervous and I mean really nervous," Ed's fingers fumble with his notes, pulling them from his inner jacket pocket and then stuffing them back in.

"What did Greg always tell us? It's not goodbye, because that is final…"

"It's so long for now," both Ed and Wordy utter at once; Ed's lips slightly twisting into a small smile. "Wish you could you know…come back."

"You know I'll always be there in spirit right?"

"You still are," Ed tells him in truth as Sam and Jules near them. "Did someone ID her?"

"Hey we couldn't find a last minute babysitter," Sam slightly protests as he hands Sadie off to Sophie's waiting arms.

"Someone decided to let their boys out for a night on the town," Jules adds with a smile.

"Sophie," Ed teases his wife.

"Ah blame the wife, so that's how it works," Sam smirks as Jules gives his arm a small swat. The four of them make small talk a bit longer; Ed seeing Winnie and Spike in the corner, with Leah and a few others on hand; Greg and Marina talking to Holleran and another member of the Academy Board. Holleran looks over at Ed and gives him a nod; Ed's panic instantly surging.

_Time for the evening to start._

"Here we go," Wordy whispers as he gives Ed's forearm a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright everyone…welcome and good evening. We are about to get the evening underway so if I could ask you to all take your seats…"

Ed heads to the front row, sitting down beside Greg, Spike on the other side, followed by Leah, Jules and then Sam; Wordy, Marina, Sophie, Shelly and the others filling in the rows behind Team One. As Holleran starts to speak, Ed's anxious blue eyes fix on the banner behind the podium, the large words gracing the blank wall: '_Honoring Greg Parker – Retirement'._

Ed finally hears his name being called and for a second freezes, his eyes darting around for the real person going next before his brain gives him the urgent realization that _he _is the person going next. With small intrepid steps, Ed slowly nears the platform, his exterior body language and posture showing to all the confident leader they had known and come to respect; inside, however was a whole other story.

Placing his small note sheet on the podium and looking out over the intimate crowd of family and friends Ed takes a deep breath and allows the world around him to slow and blur; his eyes fixed on Greg alone.

"Just us here buddy…just take a deep breath and talk to me," Greg's voice is heard inside his mind alone; nothing audible of course coming from the assembled group before him.

"When I was asked to speak tonight, I almost declined," Ed starts out in a low nervous tone. "How do you pay tribute to a man that…" his voice cracks as he takes a deep breath and smiles and then looks at Greg. "At least I won't be threatened with truck duty if I screw this up tonight," he lightly jokes; earning a small round of laughs from the audience and somewhat settling the tingling butterflies in his inner core.

"When Greg first approached me with a position with Team One…" Ed starts as he finally feels himself starting to relax, his eyes fixing on Wordy and then his wife and then the various members of team one as he starts into funny anecdotes, personal experiences and of course professional praise for the man that was his former superior but would always remain one of his closest and dearest friends.

By the time he walks off the stage, the anxiety is gone, the happy smiles and warm round of applause putting his mind at ease that the words were well received, the reassurance that he paid a heartfelt and fitting tribute to a cherished member of their professional brotherhood.

He offers Sophie a small smile as her hand slips into his and gives it a comforting squeeze; the final speaker to take the podium for the night being Greg himself, first off mentioning his thanks and then launching into a few anecdotes himself about his team, fallen friends and the future ahead.

"And you were worried?" Wordy pats Ed on the back as Ed looks up with a smile at his best friend of over twenty years.

"Second toughest speech I've had to give in my life so far," Ed admits with a small whisper; both of them knowing the few heartfelt words he was able to manage at Donna's funeral being one of the toughest public speaking engagements for him ever.

"I was thinking of gathering the team tonight and heading back to the barn for one last team thing…you able to come?"

"I can't…sorry. Gotta get back to the girls. You go; have a round for me. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Always."

"Alright…see you tomorrow."

Ed gives Wordy a friendly hug and then watches him and his wife leave; a small pang of morbidity starting to assault him as he finds himself feeling all alone in a room full of friendly faces.

"You okay?" Spike comes up and asks in concern.

"I was thinking of getting the team back to the barn for a special toast and just…"

"Right now?"

"Yeah maybe not a go…"

"No I think it's a great idea; I have some drinks in the car," Spike offers in haste.

"You do?"

"Yeah and a special one for Greg," Spike replies. "I'll get Winnie and Leah."

"I'll get the rest. Thanks Spike."

Ed heads for his wife and tells her his plan; earning himself a warm kiss on the lips and a hug, a promise that she'd see him at home and they could discuss the night for some added closure if he so wanted; their relationship a lot closer and even more intimate than it had been in years.

_'Have fun tonight…Dean and I are taking Mia and Chloe to the club, Clark.'_

Ed looks at the text from his son as he heads for the barn, smiling at how freely him and Clark are able to talk about things now; nearly losing each other was a real wakeup call and forcing both father and son to never take each other or their time together for granted.

As he enters the quiet barn, Ed feels his entire frame slightly stiffen; to tell himself that Monday would be just another day was a total lie; after tonight the barn would never be the same for him; for any of them. Wordy was one thing…a painful loss he felt each day. Now…things would never go back to how he wanted. Ever. As he walks through the empty hall, his mind hears old friends and new colleagues; hears his name…their laughter…shared tears…angry cursing and joyful celebrations.

He first pauses to look at the 'Distinguished Service Award' plaque on the wall; allowing his mind and heart to swell with pride and admiration for the four people in the picture flanking him on either sides. 'Team One'….he looks at the five faces and knows in his heart that he might never be blessed to work with five such amazing people ever again.

A necessary detour comes next as he enters the quiet and empty locker room and heads for the one locker…the one picture that will always tear his heart to shreds. _Donna…_ his mind whispers in torment. He looks at her peaceful smile; an expression he would always remember with fond memories. She was someone he connected with right from the start and pushed for more than any of the others; wanting her to go as far as him but looking back now and cursing the fact that he pushed her to continue. If she had retired, she'd still be alive. He had promised himself the day of her funeral he would do everything in his power to keep her memory alive; it was the least he could do for someone he cared about. _Until next time…_it was the same parting sentiment he left her with every time, refusing to say goodbye.

Ed leaves the locker room, continuing on his silent journey in the belly of the SRU and wondering when the rest of the team would arrive. But it's not long before the silence is broken by some shuffling and a soft giggle.

_"Now what have I told you about holding hands at the station?" Ed hears footsteps and turns to greet the first two familiar faces._

_"We're off the clock boss," Spike answers with an easy smile as he and Winnie enter holding hands; Spike's free left hand holding a six pack of drinks._

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"They're just behind us," Winnie answers in truth._

_"Ed…good speech," Spike utters with a serious tone; Ed quick to agree._

_"Thank you…it was a tough one."_

_"Sadie, look who's here," Jules warm cheery voice is heard as the new Braddock family enters; with Leah at their side. "It's auntie Winnie and uncle Spike."_

_"She didn't fall asleep in the car?" Winnie inquires._

_"She didn't want to miss any of the action," Sam replies with a smirk._

_For a few seconds the close group of friends enjoy the baby babble and light banter until Ed pipes up as the guest of honor arrives._

_"What took you guys? Greg, you forget the way to the barn already?"_

_"Nice speech Ed," Marina praises him with a warm smile as her and Greg near; Marina lovingly clinging to his right side; the now distinctive accessory adorning his left. _

_"Thank you," Ed replies with a friendly smile; knowing that very soon Greg would be asking Marina to be his wife._

_"Learning a lot about this guy tonight," Marina playfully teases._

_"Thank you buddy, you said some nice things tonight."_

_"You're welcome," Ed answers Greg directly. "Look I hated to drag you out of your retirement party early but I just thought that it might be nice…just us."_

_"Last time as Team One," Greg states with a solemn expression._

_"Yeah," Ed whispers a reply, coupled with a nod. Spike pulls out the drinks and starts to hand them out. Ed waits for everyone to get their beers, Greg a can of coke respectively and then starts into his small remembrance toast. "Guys…to fallen friends," he pauses as he holds up his bottle. "To Donna and Lou," he pauses the names having a bit of trouble sliding past his lips as they always would. _

_"Donna and Lou…" the rest of the soft voices chime in._

_"To the new Team Leader of Team Three," Greg looks at Sam and raises his can of coke to which Sam after slightly lowering his bottle nods and adds, "to the new head instructor at the academy," acknowledging Greg's new position. _

_"And to Sargent Ed Lane," Jules pipes up, "for taking Team One forward."_

_They all raise their bottles one last time and then drink; Greg's broken voice punctuating the mounting silence. "I miss it," he confesses on the verge of tears, "this is like hell."_

_"I know you do," Ed is quick to qualify; knowing the same loyal dedication runs through his veins and he'd be in the same mental torment as his close friend and former supervisor. _

_"But you're here…and I've my hand on your backs just like always and like you've always had your hands on mine."_

_Ed sees the expression on Greg's face and knows that he has to interject some lighter moments or fear all of them will start into sad times and tonight was also about celebrating the career of an amazing man. "Come on," Ed nods as he turns and leads the way into the team one meeting room; automatically taking his place at the head of the table; Greg and Spike on his left, Leah, Sam and Jules on his right. _

_At first no one speaks, only knowing smiles and glances traded around the table by the elite members as they gather for the last official meeting as the members of Team One; a few hours from now a brand new future would be starting. _

_"Team one…" Greg whispers _and soon the table erupts into a round table discussion of the some of the more lighter and humorous moments of their time with Team One; Greg starting off and what he hazed Ed with; Sam laughing about them all turning their guns on him with the picture of his father; Spike with…and it went for the next few hours.

And as the discussions continue into the night and then finally come to close, each member would take away a piece of history in their hearts and a slice of the future in their minds; their bond secure and friendship strengthened.

"I guess I need a ride home now," Greg smirks as he nears Ed as Ed leans against the door frame to the team one meeting room, looking inside with a serious expression.

"You remember what you said to me the first day I started," Ed comments softly as Greg slowly comes up behind him; the two of them left, everyone else having gone home. "Beginnings are always scary…endings are always sad but…"

"It's the middle that counts the most," Greg chimes in as they both look at each other with a knowing glance.

"Yeah."

"This is still the middle my friend…just a new detour for us both. Our boys are following in our footsteps as we both wanted; our legacy is secure in them," Greg tells Ed in truth as he gives his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "We both wanted them to go to the academy together and they are. Legacy my friend."

"And us?"

"You'll always be my right hand Eddie…no matter what," Greg tells him seriously as he pulls back and turns to face Ed square on. "No matter what."

"Sargent Parker," Ed extends his hand as his voice starts to break; Greg's hand slowly extending to take it, each of them grasping hands firmly. "It's been a real honor and privilege."

"Constable Lane…it has been a real honor and privilege," Greg whispers as they both shake and nod. "You know I am going to have you come as a guest speaker."

"Would be disappointed if you didn't," Ed smiles as the somewhat somber mood starts to be replaced with one that is more upbeat and happy. "Clark already asked me."

"He did huh? Guess he's becoming more and more like you every day."

"Scary right?"

"Very," Greg smiles as they stand in silence for a few seconds longer. "You know before we go…there is one thing I have always wanted to do…" Greg suddenly pulls back from the place they were standing, a broad smile lighting his face as he heads out of the team one meeting room.

"Yeah? What's that?" Ed asks as he follows after in wonder. His lips can only spread as he watches Greg round the corner of the desk and press the button on Winnie's speaker. "Boss…"

"Just once for old times Eddie," Greg smirks.

"Go for it."

"Team One…hot call!"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** *sigh* FP canon will forever break my heart b/c I like to imagine the series ending with team one keeping the peace as the kick ass unit we all know and love (basically with eppy 5.11). But *alas* it didn't. I hope you all liked this little final salute (and the lighter ending hehe) and thanks so much for staying with me for this short season and these angsty/friendship driven one shots for Ed and Greg. I hope you like how they progressed from the start to the finish and please do leave me a final review before you go! Thanks everyone and let's keep the peace! hehe


End file.
